Tak Ada Yang Abadi
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Semua perasaan Rukia tentang Ichigo.., semua keluh kesahnya.. My first song fic! please read & reveiw! o


Yuhuuu..., akhirnya aku datang lagi!!! ini song fic pertamaku jadi dijamin gaje!! hehe... Masih aneh, masih ngebingungin, masih gaje, dan masih ngarepin review... komentar, kritik, saran (baca: review) masih saya terima dengan senang hati dan lapang dada...

Let's read & review!!! ^____^

**Tak Ada Yang Abadi**

**Publish by PeterPan**

Kamar VVIP

Rumah Sakit di Soul Society

29 Febuari

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Serasa telah berjalan beberapa abad. Aku tak tahan lagi.

Tanganku yang lemah ini berusaha bergerak mengambil minum yang ada disampingku. Tangan ini bergerak perlahan…, lalu jatuh, tak ada tenaga.

Aku menatap jendela nanar. Tubuh lemahku ini terbaring tak berdaya, mengambil gelas pun aku tak sanggup. Kenanganku pun kembali kepada beberapa bulan lalu. Kejadian yang… tak sanggup kuceritakan…. Karena hari itu mungkin adalah hari terburuk seumur hidupku….

Waktu itu hampir semua yang kusayangi bertarung di luar sana, dengan dua pilihan, hidup atau mati. Menang atau kalah. Hinamori, Renji, Kak Byakuya, dan…, dia…, Ichigo Kurosaki. Entah sejak kapan dia mendapat bangku VVIP di hatiku yang membeku. Yang seenaknya membuka hati yang telah kukunci rapat-rapat. Yang dengan mudahnya membuka pintu hatiku yang sudah kututup rapat, kukunci, kurantai, dan kulindungi segenap ragaku. Tapi dia bisa-bisanya masuk dan memporak-porandakan hatiku ini.

Aku menyentuh dadaku perlahan. Sakit. Tapi aku tak bisa berteriak. Karena suaraku telah habis. Dan yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah.

Aku tahu, tak ada yang abadi dan semua akan mati.

Tapi kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?

Kenapa kau yang harus pergi? Bukannya aku?

Kenapa semua yang kusayangi harus mati, meninggalkanku?

Saat aku bertemu denganmu, ada setitik harapan, setitik cahaya untukku. Kupikir, aku takkan kehilangan kau lagi…, tapi semuanya sekarang berbeda.

Egois!! Kau egois, Ichigo!! Kau masuk ke hidupanku, mengacak-ngacak hidupku, membuat detakan jantungku tak teratur lagi, lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku…, sendiri….

Pergi!!! Pergi dari pikiranku! Dari hatiku!! Karena aku tak bisa melupakanmu….

Kejadian-kejadian waktu itu masih terekam jelas di pikiranku, di hatiku.

Waktu itu…, Ichigo terbaring di pelukanku karena ia terluka parah waktu melawan espada. Saat itu Inoue sedang mengobati Ishida. Aku adalah wakil kapten dan Ichigo adalah Kaptennya. Ada espada menyerang di dunia sana setelah beberapa tahun tidak muncul. Tapi Ichigo sedang tidak enak badan dan aku baru menyadarinya sat Ichigo terluka. Dan saat itu Ichigo sedang sekarat.

Tiba-tiba ia bangun dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Aku memegang bahunya, berusaha menidurkannya lagi di kakiku. Tapi ia tak bergerak, tangannya terntang sedikit seolah ingin memelukku.

"Jangan bangun du-," ucapku terpotong. Mataku terbelalak, hampir keluar dari rongganya. Tubuhku mendadak kaku. Kulitku sepucat mayat. Mulutku terbuka. Air mata menyusup pelan, mengalir di pipi.

Pedang zanpakotu salah satu espada yang tadi menyerangku tinggal beberapa sendi dari perutku. Sementara zanpakotu itu menembus badan Ichigo yang ternyata bangun untuk melindungiku. Badannya berdarah-darah. Kulitnya berkeringat. Ia meringis menahan sakit. Alisnya masih berkerut. Tapi ia tersenyum. Ia mengecup pipiku dan menghapus air mataku sekilas dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku… ukh," darah keluar dari bibirnya, napas dan darah itu membasahi tengkukku, "…mencintaimu…, Rukia…."

Dan ia jatuh. Lemas. Di pelukanku.

"I-Ichigo? I…Ichigo!! Ichigo!!!" panggilku berulang kali. Aku mengguncang bahunya berkali-kali. Aku memeluknya erat. Wajahku semerah saga, pipiku basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Wajahku berkerut-kerut.

_Takkan selamanya tanganku mendekapmu_

_Takkan selamanya raga ini menjagamu_

_Seperti alunan detak jantungku tak bertahan melawan waktu_

_Dan semua keindahan yang memudar atau cinta yang telah hilang_

Aku bangkit. Mencabut Sode no Shirayuki. Aku bertarung sampai tertusuk dari belakang oleh espada yang lain. Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku membunuh espada yang membunuh Ichigo dan espada yang menusuk badanku di bunuh oleh Kak Byakuya.

Aku terjatuh lemas. Kakak menangkapku.

"Se..lamat… tinggal…, Kak," ucapku tersenyum. Dan aku pingsan.

_Tak ada yang abadi_

_Tak ada yang abadi_

Padahal aku sudah terjatuh dengan sukses dengan zanpakotu dinancap di badanku dengan dendam yang sudah terpuaskan.

Tapi aku belum mati juga.

Kenapa???!!!!!!! Kenapa aku tidak mati juga seperti Ichigo?? Kenapa??!!!

Byakuya berjalan menuju kamar Rukia dengan dokter disebelahnya. Dokter itu memegang berkas-berkas penting sambil menelitinya lagi.

"Nona Kuchiki sepertinya mengalami depresi yang sangat berat," kata dokter itu.

"…."

"Akhir-akhir ini badannya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Selain kondisi fisiknya yang tidak memungkinkan, kondisi jiwanya juga sedikit terganggu…."

Byakuya melirik dokter itu, tapi tetap diam.

"Bisakah anda memenuhi keinginannya, agar kondisi jiwanya, paling tidak, bisa pulih," dokter itu mengalihkan matanya dari berkas-berkas itu ke wajah Byakuya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"…."

"Menurut diagnosa kami, penyakit Nona Kuchiki adalah penyakit langka," ucap dokter itu terhenti sebentar. Ia menghela napas.

Byakuya sempat kaku sebentar. Lalu diam seperti biasa.

"Nona Rukia Kuchiki…, mendapat penyakit langka… yang sama dengan penyakit Nona Hisana Kuchiki dulu…."

Langkah Byakuya terhenti.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya.

Rukia menatap bulan pernama dari jendela kamarnya. Ini membuatnya teringat Ichigo.

Ichigo lagi, Ichigo lagi. Kapan kau pergi dari otak Rukia??

Rukia sadar, penyakit yang mengrogotinya adalah penyakit yang sama dengan Kak Hisana dulu. Ia mendengar pembicaraan dokter dan Kak Byakuya kemarin.

Sebenarnya, sebelum meninggal, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Menyatakan cintanya pada Ichigo. Itulah yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum ia meninggal. Tapi Ichigo keburu meninggal duluan. Bodoh sekali.

_Biarkan aku bernapas sejenak_

_Sebelum hilang_

Byakuya tercenung di bangku kerjanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Persentase kemungkinan sembuhnya Rukia hampir nol. Percuma ia menjual seluruh harta bendanya untuk Rukia. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Hisana untuk menjaga Rukia. Dan ia sangat menyayangi Rukia. Rukia adalah wanita ketiga yang dicintainya (yang penting baginya) setelah ibunya sendiri dan Hisana.

Kenapa dia selalu tak sanggup memegang janji??

"Kau bisa bengong juga ya?"

Byakuya menoleh. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di depannya. Ia melemparkan sebuah kapsul hitam-ungu ke Byakuya. Byakuya menangkapnya tangkas.

"Kau sudah bisa mengatur reiatsumu, ya?" Byakuya mengamati kapsul itu. "Apa ini?"

"Obat buatan Urahara untuk Rukia," jawab lelaki itu singkat.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang kesini?" bentak Byakuya memunggungi lelaki itu.

"Hei, aku juga baru tahu barusan oleh Urahara! Sesampainya aku di Soul Society aku bertemu dengan Urahara dan ia menawarkan untuk melatihku menyembunyikan kekuatan roh! Aku setuju karena kupikir Rukia tidak apa-apa!! Setelah diberi tahu Urahara aku langsung kesini segera mungkin. Kaupikir aku tidak cemas?" bentak lelaki itu balik.

"…."

"Kau masih susah di ajak bercanda ya? Apa kau tidak menanyakan kabarku atau bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini?"

"…."

"Oke-oke," lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, menyerah dengan kelakuan Byakuya.

"Kurosaki," panggil Byakuya.

"Akhirnya," kata lelaki itu dengan senyum mengembang walau ada kerutan di alisnya.

"Hari ini kau menginap disini. Besok kita harus menjenguk Rukia," kata Byakuya. Ia menghela napas sebentar lalu berkata, "bagaimana kau bisa ingat kenanganmu soal letak rumah ini dan Urahara padahal kau sudah mati?"

"Yah, aku ini bukan 100% shinigami. Aku masih berdarah manusia. Ketika aku mati di dunia sana, tentu aku akan masuk Soul Society. Sejak awal sadar kalau aku bisa mati kapan saja. Jadi, sebelum pertarungan itu dimulai, aku meminta di buatkan obat oleh Urahara yang bisa membuatku mengingat kenanganku semasa hidup. Obat buatan Urahara membuat staminaku turun. Dan itulah yang membuatku tak bisa melawan espada lalu aku meninggal di bunuh espada bodoh itu," jelas lelaki itu panjang lebar.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk, setengah bosan.

Pagi. Rukia duduk di kursi roda di pinggir jendela. Setengah badannya akhirnya bisa digerakkan, karena tenaga medis Inoue dan peralatan medis dari Urahara, dari dunia sana, dan dari Soul Society sendiri.

Rukia lagi-lagi, sedang memikirkan Ichigo.

Ia ingat, dulu chigo pernah berkata bahwa tak ada yang abadi, dan dia bisa kapan saja mati. Ia meminta, kalau ia mati, Rukia menggantikannya menjadi Kapten.

_Takkan selamanya tanganku mendekapmu _

_Takkan selamanya raga ini menjagamu_

_Jiwa yang lama segera pergi bersiaplah para pengganti_

Tapi sayang sekali, itu tak bisa. Sebentar lagi Rukia juga akan mati. Rukia tak berharap yang muluk-muluk, ia tak berharap akan ada Ichigo disini dan menyatakan perasaanya sekali lagi.

Tak ada yang abadi. Semua akan mati, kau dan aku. Rukia dan Ichigo.

_Tak ada yang abadi_

_Tak ada yang abadi_

_Tak ada yang abadi_

_Tak ada yang abadi_

Apakah ini mimpi? Atau hanya khayalan? Rukia melihat Ichigo masuk dan tersenyum padanya. Ichigo meminumkannya obat, sebuah kapsul bewarna hitam-ungu. Rukia hanya menurut.

Ini nyata!!

Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia. Ia tersenyum, "Rukia…, seperti yang dulu kubilang…, aku mencintaimu…, seumur hidupku…."

"I-Ichigo…," balas Rukia dengan suara serak. "Aku…, aku juga mencintaimu…."

"Ehm," Byakuya berdiri di depan pintu, berdehem. "Rukia. Bisakah kau berdiri?"

Rukia terkejut karena tentu saja itu tak mungkin, tapi ia mencoba. Ia berpegangan pada lengan Ichigo dan pinggir kasur.

Perlahan-lahan ia melepas pegangannya.

"Ka-Kakak!! Aku…, aku bisa berdiri!!" seru Rukia sambil menangis bahagia.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis, sekilas sambil berlalu dan berkata, "kau ada urusan denganku kalau kau coba-coba, Kurosaki."

"Sialan kau!!" seru Ichigo keluar, berusaha mengejar Byakuya yang telah pergi entah kemana...

***

Yah.., begitulaahh..., gaje kan gaje kan gaje??? maklum, masih baru.. hehehe..

ayo, ditunggu reviewnya... ^o^


End file.
